


To Extract the Price of Loyalty

by nella_memoria



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nella_memoria/pseuds/nella_memoria
Summary: short drabble from Wilta's pov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To Extract the Price of Loyalty

Wilta puts her hands on her hips, and stares the foolish carthyan captain down, "I could destroy you."

"I am not afraid," he says. There is fire in his sea green eyes. He is glaring at her.

"I know, it is what I admire most of you."

He stays silent.

"Take him to the interrogation room."

Roden fights them every step of the way. She smirks. In another life, perhaps they could've been in love. She does not care for all that is good in him. He stands against everything she has built.

He will have to pay for that.


End file.
